


Possession

by grrriliketigers



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Possession, Possessive Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sister Mary Eunice takes an opportunity to dominate Sister Jude.<br/>Dubcon if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Longer version of a drabble I wrote for femslash100's drabbletag7

Jude furrowed her brow in frustration as the young nun sauntered into her office. “What do you think – “ She started but she was cut off by the fire behind Mary Eunice’s eyes. 

Mary Eunice was in front of her – how she had moved across the room so fast, Jude didn’t understand. Any attempts at questioning died on her tongue as the young woman pressed her body against Jude, shoving her back against the window behind the desk. 

Blonde waves fell out of Mary Eunice’s habit, wantonly framing her face. She placed a hand on Jude’s head and pushed it to the side, exposing the expanse of pale neck. She dragged her teeth along the sensitive skin, sucking and biting and licking until she had raised a very large, very dark hickey. 

“You’re a whore, Jude. A whore in nun’s clothing.” 

Jude wanted to protest but she couldn’t speak. Her chest heaved and her cunt throbbed. 

Mary Eunice took Jude’s hand and brought it up to feel the toy between her legs. The hand on Jude’s head tightened around a handful of hair. “Do you want me to fuck you?” 

“God.” The sound came out strangled. “Yes.” 

Mary Eunice flipped her around, pushing her against the window and spreading her legs roughly. Mary Eunice pulled up wool habit, Jude was wearing her lingerie and Mary Eunice howled a laugh. 

“You can take the drunk slut out of the bar, right?” She cackled. Jude grunted in annoyance. Mary Eunice grabbed Jude’s hair, yanking her head back. “ _Hey_. Do you want my cock or not?” 

“Yes.” Jude panted. 

“What’s the magic word?” Mary Eunice asked in a condescendingly sing-song voice, teasing the head of the dildo against Jude through her silk panties. “Ask me nicely…”

“ _Please_.” Jude growled through gritted teeth. 

Mary Eunice shoved the panties down and thrust into her in one quick motion. The young woman put her full body weight into the quick, deep thrusts, pressing Jude roughly against the window. Mary Eunice gripped Jude’s hips, digging her fingernails into the soft skin. 

Jude whimpered as the sharp nails penetrated her skin. She was more aroused now than ever. Mary Eunice called her a whore and a bitch and Jude’s breath came in ragged moans. Degradation. It had always turned her on; this was how she liked to be fucked. 

From behind, no faces, no names, just skin slapping skin, insults being hurled, someone taking total possession of her. Maybe that’s why she’d never had a good man – nice girls don’t fuck like Jude fucked and nice guys don’t like sluts. 

Mary Eunice grabbed Jude’s hair again, bringing her back to the moment. “Come for me, slut.” She hissed. “And don’t you dare cry out for God.” 

She placed one hand next to Jude’s face on the window, redoubling her efforts, hips bucking impossibly fast. The dildo penetrated so deeply into Jude she thought she was going to scream when all of a sudden her orgasm tore through her. 

Jude bit down on her lip to avoid crying out, her whole body spasming and quivering. Her vision blackened and she tasted blood.

By the time Jude had come back to herself, she realized that she was still pressed against the window which overlooked Briarcliff’s front lawn. She straightened up, her legs wobbled and her hands shook as she smoothed down her habit. 

She turned around slowly to see that she was alone in the room. She might have wondered if it had been an erotic fever dream – a dream so intense that she had risen from her chair and had an earth shattering orgasm – if it weren’t for the hand print on the window. 

The hand print with bloody fingertips.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's dubcon if you squint because it's Jude so she wants it but she doesn't... if that makes sense. Or you could make the argument that she's bewitched by what possesses Mary Eunice making it technically noncon but also dubcon... 
> 
> Also, no real slut shaming comes from this author at all! It was Jude shaming herself, not a reflection of authorial feelings.


End file.
